Last Hours
by Durian
Summary: One Shot::[Prequel tp Bring Me 2 Life] During a mission, Sakura gets poisoned by a shuriken. Sasuke leaves her to find Naruto and she slowly waits for death... GaraXSaku


**Durian: **Prequel to "Bring Me to Life" and it fitted so perfectly… This is to answer how Sakura and Gaara met for those that was interested before.

**~***Last Hours***~**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were teenage chuunins and they went on a mission together. They had to deliver a sacred scroll to its destination but an equally powerful group of chuunins attacked them. Among the attackers was a powerful missing-nin, which they did not expect to come across. 

Sasuke and Naruto were fighting off the S class ninja while Sakura defended them from the chuunins. Naruto had changed into his Kyubi form but was still incomparable to the mysterious ninja. Sasuke sent a mythical fire flower to the white hair man but it just brushed past him easily. 

The endless attacks from Sasuke and Naruto just seemed to bounce off him. Sasuke had tried to use his sharingan eyes to see his enemy's next move, but it was hopeless. He stopped using his inherited eyes as the more he stared into the fiery flame like eyes the more he felt like his body was burning. In fact, burnt marks were already developing on his skin. 

Red fire like chakra flowed out of the unknown enemy as he reached out his arm. His palms faced Sasuke and sent a super strong fire trail towards Sasuke, which blasted him towards a tree. Sasuke wailed at his impact but composed his posture even though his back hurt like hell. He was unaware of a chuunin ready to fire kunais at him; luckily Sakura saw this and came to help the dizzy Sasuke. 

Sakura pushed Sasuke aside and dodged all the kunais. Sasuke was slowly regaining his sight but was not ready for a second round. He saw the kunais advancing to him and waited death but Sakura stood in front of him like a cross sign. The kunais stabbed into her and Sasuke screamed at the loss of his teammate. The Sakura that fell in his arms turned into a log, Sakura had just used a shadow clone and was hiding elsewhere.

Sakura smiled at her great attack but was unaware of an approaching chuunin he stabbed her from the back with a poisonous shuriken… She managed to defend herself before her attacker could stab her again. Her enemy was lying on the ground within seconds. She dug into the poisonous wound with her kunai hoping the poison had not seeped into her blood stream. She kneeled on the ground letting her blood drip out…

Sasuke on the other hand gained his sight and killed all of the chuunins while Naruto had been fighting the mighty white hair man. Naruto had used his shadow clone ninjutsu to create replicas of himself so that the enemy would not reach him. The S class missing nin just sent waves of fire towards the clones and destroyed them all. He tried to perform a summoning attack but the enemy produced a summoned species too. It was a giant walking mass of flames, which destroyed the toad that Naruto summoned within minutes. 

Sasuke came back to help when Naruto used his last power to changed into a full Kyubi. Naruto had let the Kyubi takeover because he knew that he was powerless against the ninja ahead. His eyes changed into a deep red emotionless shade while his face sprouted into a fox. He grew nine tails as he charged towards the enemy. Sasuke could not enter the fight; he knew it was Naruto's fight against the white hair man.

Within an hour Naruto had defeated the enemy with a K.O. blow in the head. The Kyubi had forced extraordinary amounts of chakra into the blow, which sent the white hair man unconscious for less than 20 seconds. But this time was enough for the Kyubi to dig his fangs into his neck and tear it off…

The Kyubi changed back into a smaller fox with a little resemblance to Naruto. He had one tail now and ran towards Sasuke as the demon felt his chakra. Naruto glared at Sasuke with red penetrating eyes, the Naruto he once knew was gone. He was replaced by the demon trapped within him. He had let it take over to save them. 

"Naruto…" whispered Sasuke.

Naruto howled before he slashed a deep scratch on Sasuke's chest. The Kyubi wanted to kill his prey but the tiny bit of Naruto left withstood this. The Kyubi battled with his conscious and finally left to head into the woods. Sakura had been slowly bleeding until Sasuke found her.

"Sakura, you're bleeding. Don't worry I'll take you to a hospital," said Sasuke. He ripped off his sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around Sakura's wound. Sakura just nodded before she fainted in his arms. 

When Sasuke's wounds were bandaged and Sakura had stopped bleeding. He said to her, "Sorry Sakura but I must leave. I need to find Naruto, good bye."

"No Sasuke please don't leave me," cried Sakura as Sasuke quickly ran off towards the door.

She silently whispered, "My time is running out."

As soon as she said those words a jab of pain stung her. The poison had spread into her bloodstream and she felt pain all over her body where blood flowed. The nurses in the hospital tried to help her but she managed to fling them aside. She ran out of the hospital hoping to catch up with Sasuke. She did not want to die alone and if she had only a few hours to live she wanted to share it with Sasuke. She loved Sasuke.

While she was running blindly she felt a sharp pain but continued to walk. A man with mahogany brown hair and dark shadowed eyes caught her throat. He was squeezing her neck but she just smiled. She was going to die anyways it was either sooner or later. She smiled at his innocently as she waited for her last breath to leave her. He loosened his grip making the weak Sakura land within his arms. She lifted her head to stare into the dark haunting eyes. He stared into her warm emerald eyes and could not contain himself. He kissed her and bit her neck to mark her as his. 

She kissed him back with love and whispered, "Gaara…" She did not want to die alone and if Gaara was willing to share her last hours she was happy to be with him. He held her hands but she toppled against him because the poison was making her weak. He carried her into his strong arms and sensed her chi was dying. She was dying but what could he do?

**= The End =**

Ok you guys wanted a sequel but I thought I'd add a prequel… If I do make a sequel to this it might be an R rated so please put me on your author's alert list. Thank you to anyone who reviewed this and please review again because I'd love to hear your comments. Cheers to all!

**~Durian~**


End file.
